


a hickey or a bruise?

by shimazakis



Series: souharuweek [6]
Category: Free!
Genre: Love Bites, M/M, SouHaruWeek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 06:36:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2722376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shimazakis/pseuds/shimazakis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sousuke loves to bite and leave marks all over Haru's body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a hickey or a bruise?

Sousuke loves to bite and leave marks all over Haru's body. 

It's become quite an annoyance for Haru. He always has to find ways to cover them up, so that his friends don't see them. Lately, however, Sousuke has started placing them in conspicuous places that have made it harder for Haru to cover up. The other week he left one on his hipbone that his jammers only  _just_ covered. The week before that, he left it on his collarbone. Standing in front of the mirror, Haru pulls his shirt up and stares at the now fading love bite on his hipbone. He'd been lucky that it was low enough and he could cover it up.

Dropping his shirt back down, Haru turns to confront Sousuke about the issue. Sousuke was lounging on his bed, playing a game on his phone. "Oi, Yamazaki," Haru says. He walks up to his bed and stares down at Sousuke. "Oi," he snaps when Sousuke doesn't say anything.

"What?" Sousuke asks, staring intently at his phone. Annoyed, Haru reaches forward and plucks the phone out of his hands. "Hey!" 

Haru holds the phone away from Sousuke's seeking hands. "You need to be careful," he warns.

Sousuke stops and looks up at Haru. He raises an eyebrow in question. "With what?" he questions.

"With _these_." Haru lifts his shirt up and points to his hipbone.

Sousuke's eyes trail down Haru's body and land on the love bite. A smug smile breaks out on his face and he looks back up at Haru's face. "What's the problem?"

"They're becoming noticeable," Haru informs him.

Sousuke leans back against the headboard and places his hands on the back of his head. "I don't remember you complaining when I was giving it to you," Sousuke states, smirking. The memory of when Sousuke gave him the love bite plays in Haru's mind and he looks away, pink tingeing his cheeks lightly.

"That's not the point," he mutters. "Put them somewhere else."

"Fine," Sousuke sighs.

"Promise."

Sousuke throws his hands up. "I promise I'll leave them in a less obvious spot." Twenty minutes later, Sousuke is pounding into Haru and sinking his teeth into the back of Haru's shoulder.

x

During a joint swim practice with Samezuka the next day, Haru and the rest of the Iwatobi team head to the locker rooms to change. When Haru pulls his Iwatobi jacket off, he hears someone shriek from beside him.

"Haru! You have a huge bruise on your shoulder!" Makoto yells. Haru stills at Makoto's words. No, it couldn't be. Hearing what Makoto said, both Nagisa and Rei slide up behind Haru and examine the mark on his shoulder.

"Wow, Haru-chan! That's a really nasty bruise, what happened?"

Haru stiffens, his eyes slightly widening. He can feel everybody's gaze on him and the hideous mark on his shoulder. "Backed into a door," he answers, trying his best to keep his voice even, and stuffs his jacket into his bag. More like had his back pressed against a large brute, who happened to have some weird fetish with biting him. He removes the rest of his clothing and grabs his goggles. When he turns around, everyone is trying their best not to look at him or the love bite. He turns on his heels and walks out of the locker room, not waiting for the rest of them. 

He is so going to murder Sousuke.

"Diiiiiid anyone else think that looked like a hickey?" Nagisa asks, once Haru left the locker room.

"It did have some similarities to that being of a hickey. And Haruka-senpai did some flustered when you asked what happened," Rei points out.

"Yeah, but who could have given it to him?" Nagisa questions, his eyebrows pinching together in a frown. Rei and Nagisa look at one another before slyly looking over at Makoto.

"Don't look at me! I didn't do it!"

Walking into the pool area, Haru can feel every single pair of eyes from the Samezuka team trained onto his back. He may as well have been holding up a giant target sign.

"You know you have the biggest fucking hickey on your shoulder."

Haru spins around and sees Rin grinning, his sharp teeth on full display.

"It's just a bruise," he mutters, glancing away.

"Yeah... a bruise," Rin says, his voice disbelieving. "Is the one on your hipbone a bruise too?"

Haru glances down and sees that the love bite on his hipbone wasn't concealed by his jammers. He gently hooks his finger into the waistband and pulls it up, covering the small pink mark. He is definitely going to murder Sousuke.

"Ah, Sousuke!" Rin calls, looking over Haru's shoulder. Haru stiffens and turns his head. Sousuke is making his way over towards them, a huge grin on his face. Haru glares at him as he approaches and stops next them. 

"Yo, Rin," he says. He glances at Haru. "Nanase."

"Hey, Sousuke. Do you think that's a hickey or a bruise on Haru's shoulder?"

Haru's eyes snap towards Rin and he sends him a deadly look. But Sousuke is already leaning back and looking at his shoulder, as if he hadn't seen it while he was working behind him. Haru glares at Sousuke from the corner of his eye as he looks at his shoulder.

Sousuke glances at Haru's face and smirks before leaning back. "Looks like a hickey to me," he confirms. 

"Ha! See, I knew it!" Rin exclaims. "Okay, Haru, who was -" Rin breaks off when he hears someone from his team call his name. "Ah, duty calls. You have to tell me everything later, Haru!" Rin leaves the two blue-eyed swimmers and heads over to one of his teammates.

Haru glares at Sousuke. “You promised to be less obvious.”

Sousuke folds his arms and shrugs. “Must have slipped my mind.”

"I'm going to murder you," Haru says quietly.

"In front of all these people?" Sousuke inquires, grinning. Haru remains silent and Sousuke chuckles. "Besides, I think it looks good. Let's people know you're unavailable."

"Is that why you do it?"

Sousuke looks down at Haru and grins. "Maybe,” he says. He winks at Haru before turning and walking away.

Haru watches him walk away. He swears to himself that he is going to get Sousuke back, which he does the next time they fool around.

Although, instead of just leaving one noticeable bite mark, Haru leaves several all over his chest and back, causing Rin to tease Sousuke for hours on end. 


End file.
